Taking a Break from Time and Space
by allthingsnerd
Summary: A fill for a prompt on livejournal. Someone in the Avengers mansion is a Time Lord or Lady. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: So basically, this is a response to a prompt over on livejournal. This was the prompt:**_

Darcy lives/works in the Tower and while people like her, no one thinks that there is something off about her. Which is that she is a Time Lady who has just been taking a break from Time and Space and has decided to live through the Avengers Age on Earth that she's read about so much.

Then Tony once again does a routine upgrade of the security parameters which knocks out the perception filter that Darcy has and someone notices that she has two hearts. Cue chaos.

Shipping isn't mandatory but I prefer Clint/Darcy or Loki/Darcy.

_**So this is my response! I hope you enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Doctor Who**

When Tony once again did a routine upgrade of the security parameters of Stark Tower, as was his habit when he was feeling particularly bored or paranoid, he noticed something odd. And when Tony Stark notices something odd, he likes to investigate. It made him feel all detective-y, which was great fun for the ever bored genius.

This odd something, however, was medical, which meant he needed to bring someone who know "medical" quite well. Fortunately for him, he had a science buddy by the name of Doctor Bruce Banner, who was well-versed in the medical field. Excellent.

A/DW

Darcy Lewis felt something was off. She felt it in her bones, in her body, in her timeline. She had a sinking suspicion that her hidden identity was under the threat of exposure, but this couldn't be. Not even Tony Stark had the technology or the brainpower to overcome her inherent genius as a Time Lady. No, she was definitely imagining things.

A/DW

"Well, Dr. Banner, what do you think?"

"It is definitely a medical phenomenon, if that's what you are getting at."

"Yes, but how is it possible? Medical lab experiment gone wrong? Mutant? Alien? Fell into a vat of radioactive potato skins?"

"I very much doubt it's the last one, Stark. But any of the others seem plausible, especially now that we know aliens exist."

"So, what should we do? Any suggestions Dr. Banner? JARVIS? Dum-e?"

"To be honest with you, Tony, I think we should take this to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Nah. I don't like that idea. Let's poke her with a stick! Or shine bright lights in her eyes. Maybe we should try-"

"Stark, you're missing something."

"What's that, Jekyll?"

"Jekyll?"

"Yeah. You know, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Mild-mannered scientist, crazy alter-ego monster-beast thing."

"I got the reference. While the appearance of two hearts is amazing, the lack of lungs is quite disconcerting."

"No lungs? Yeah, okay. S.H.I.E.L.D. it is. But I'm not bringing it up. I'll get an agent to do it. I wonder if there are any newbies…"

A/DW

It was most definitely _not_ Probationary Agent Carl Johnson's day. He'd thought it odd when he was asked to deliver some paperwork to Stark Tower. After all, dealing with the Avengers, in any aspect, was a job for any of the higher ups, not a green agent whose sole job up till now was shadow the coffee runner. And while he thought it was odd, he'd been quite excited when he got this job. Now he knew better. He knew why he'd been sent. Mr. Stark had wanted a newbie and was probably going to watch his interaction with Director Fury through hacked security feed. Probationary Agent Carl Johnson was definitely reconsidering his career choice.

It was time to tell Director Fury about Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner's discovery.

"Director Fury, sir?"

"What is it Agent?"

"Oh, well- um…"

"Spit it out, Agent."

Johnson quaked under the intense power Fury contained in his covered eye. Yeah, he really hated Stark right now.

"It's just, sir, Mr. Stark has come across something…" He trailed off.

Fury raised his eyebrows in increased impatience, "something…"

"Weird. Sir."

"Weird how?"

"Well… it appears that Ms. Lewis has, um, Ms. Lewishastwoheartssir." This last part came out in a frantic, hurried jumble.

"Agent?"

"Yessir. And also, uh, no lungs."

"No lungs?"

"Yes. Absolutely none whatsoever. Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner have sent a file. With findings… and stuff."

It was no secret that it took a lot to surprise the unflappable Director Fury, but Probationary Agent Carl Johnson knew without a doubt that he'd done just that. And he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to handle this. He really hoped he didn't spontaneously combust with the way the Director was staring at him. Had been staring at him. For the last five minutes. Without blinking. Oh dear.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Inspiration comes when inspiration comes. The inspiration for the first chapter came during my econ final – that was interesting. The inspiration for this one came while I was doing the dishes. Go figure. **_

_**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, and alerts! Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Doctor Who, or anything recognizable. **

It wasn't easy being a Time Lady disguised as a human. You had to constantly be on the watch and make sure no one suspected you. You couldn't be your normal genius self and you have to be careful to not let loose any information too advanced for the culture you were visiting. It was exhausting really.

Because of these reasons, Darcy the Time Lady had to perform routine check-ups on all of her technology and subtle surveys to make sure no one noticed anything out of the ordinary about Darcy the fake human. Today was one of those days.

A/DW

"She has two hearts?"

"That's what we said Steve."

"How can she have two hearts though? I may have missed a few things, but I'm pretty sure that's not normal."

"It's not. Which is why we're discussing it, _capsicle_." Steve glared at Tony.

"The Lady Darcy may possess two hearts Stark, but that does not mean we should mistrust her. I have seen many more things you would find abnormal."

"We don't doubt that Thor, but you must understand that we can't trust her because she hasn't been entirely truthful with us. She could be faking this whole persona. We have no idea of who she is, what she is capable of, or what her plans are."

"We all have secrets Natasha, and wouldn't she have put her plan into action _before_ we became a team? When she had a much better chance at winning? I don't think we should immediately classify her as a threat just because she's kept her cards close to her chest."

"The Captain is right. Lady Darcy has proven herself worthy of our trust and friendship. I will not turn on her because of this."

"Steve, Thor, we understand where you are coming from. But haven't you heard the phrase, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?' Maybe she's not a threat, maybe she is. The fact is, _we don't know._"

"Hawkeye has a point. However, there may be a simple solution."

"What's that Doctor Banner?"

"We ask her. As a team."

The Avengers looked at each other. This could work. If she wasn't a threat, she wasn't a threat. If she was… She'd have a difficult time getting past all of them. Tony looked at all them. "I'm in."

One by one all of them nodded. As a team.

A/DW

Her perception filter was broken. HER PERCEPTION FILTER _WAS _BROKEN. IF it weren't for the fact that Time Lords don't panic, she'd be panicking right now.

It was an easy fix, mind you, but still – she wasn't sure how long it had been broken and if anyone had noticed anything. She needed to assess her situation and start damage control. Immediately.

_**Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I don't like excuses so I don't give them. However, if you do want to know where I have been or why I haven't updated, I will tell you. I'll also tell you that until July 26**__**th**__**, I will be updating sporadically and without any pattern or promise. This goes for all of my stories. I hope that things will go into a flow after that. **_

_**Also, I'm not a novelist and I don't write long chapters. A long story, yes, long chapters, no. The most I've ever written for one chapter was 3 Word doc pages. The actual content of this chapter is only 621 words. **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. **

Darcy Lewis was on a mission. She needed to start damage control. Unfortunately for her, as soon as she turned the first corner she ran into a chest. A very broad chest. She stepped back to see each of the Avengers staring at her. They knew. She sighed, what was that whole thing about Time Lords not panicking?

A/DW

The Avengers left the room before heading out to look for Darcy. None of them wanted her to be bad, they all liked Darcy. But why would she lie? It couldn't be a coincidence that she had befriended the Avengers. They all stopped when they turned a corner and Darcy smacked into Steve.

A/DW

She spoke before they could, after all, it's not like she could make it any worse. Well… technically she could, but that wasn't really something to get into at this point.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to deceive you. I just know how humans usually react to aliens and things that are 'different' in this time period. And I wanted to take a break."

"A break? From what?"

"Time. Space. My people. Dreaded responsibilities. This is a fascinating point in your history. I wanted to observe up close."

"How did you keep us from noticing your obvious biological differences?"

She smirked and held up her iPod. "This."

"An iPod?"

"No ordinary iPod. It's a perception filter. It keeps you from noticing anything different about me. It broke and I fixed it, but I'm not sure how long it was broken. Or how it broke." She furrowed her brow as she examined the device.

"Are you a danger or a threat to this planet?" The Avengers stared at Darcy. This was the crux of the matter.

"Well, that depends. A danger? I guess so, but in the same kind of way all of you are a danger. You have something no one else on Earth has. And that makes you dangerous. I'm literally a genius. I also have superior biology and technology. I'm also a lot sturdier than I look. So yeah, you could call me a danger. A threat, however? No way. I'm not a threat and even if I tried the Doctor would kill me."

"The Doctor?"

"Another Time Lord. That's my species. He's inordinately fond of this planet. Fancies himself it's 'protector.' Which, I suppose he is. Wouldn't mess with him at all."

"Time Lord? Bit pretentious, isn't it?"

"I didn't pick it but it fits. Time Lord or Lady, cause I'm a girl, from the planet Gallifrey. It's many, many, many light years away from earth in the middle of the constellation Kasterborous. Beautiful planet, dreadful people. Can barely stand the lot of them."

"Why not?"

Darcy gave a noncommittal shrug, "Like you said, bit pretentious. I don't really want to talk about all that right now."

"You're an alien pretending to be a human. We just found this out, what do you expect us to talk about?"

Well, they did have a point. "Um, nice weather we're having today?"

They stared at her.

"Worth a try. All right, what do you want to know and please be aware I won't answer everything."

The Avengers were silent for a moment. Suddenly faced with permission to ask any question they wanted, they were at a loss as to where to start.

Finally, Steve spoke, "Darcy, I don't want to doubt you, but you did lie about who you are. How do we know you aren't lying when you say you aren't a threat?"

Darcy looked from person to person, dozens of thoughts running simultaneously through her head.

A wide grin stretched over her face. "I have just the idea."

This was going to be fun.

_**Constructive criticism and reviews in general appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Darcy, where are you taking us?"

"To my ship."

"I'm sorry, you're what?"

"My ship, Tony.

"Just to be clear, Darcy, this is a spaceship you are talking about, right?"

"Something like that, Steve. My 'space-and-time-ship' is a bit more accurate. He's a TARDIS-"

"TARDIS?"

"Stop interrupting. This isn't my first rodeo you know." She shook her head, "Yes, TARDIS – Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. T-A-R-D-I-S. TARDIS."

"Oh."

"Now, if you could wait till we get to my TARDIS to ask the rest of your questions…" She trailed off. They all nodded somewhat distractedly. She smiled, turned, and started leading the others to her ship. After a short while they stopped at a construction site not too far from the Avenger's Tower. She turned to the others with a wide grin.

"Here we are!" She spread her arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Your spaceship is a port-a-potty?" Tony's eyebrows rose in an are-we-sure-she's-not-crazy way.

"He needed to blend in, so he did. Got a problem Stark?"

He shook his head as she pulled out her TARDIS key and disappeared into the disguised ship. When they didn't follow her in, she poked her head out, "Well come on! No need to stand around like gaping fish!" She ducked back inside.

Tony leaned over to Bruce, "She does realize that that won't fit two people, much less all of us?"

Banner shrugged as Steve headed towards the TARDIS, "Come on everybody."

"Seriously Rogers?"

""We're already here Tony. We know something about her is different. Let's just go and see what the fuss is about."

The Avengers collectively sighed and followed Steve to the port-a-potty. When they entered the ship, albeit somewhat reluctantly, Tony started talking.

"Alright, what exactly is a Time Lord? Why are we in a portable bathroom….." He trailed off as he took in his surroundings.

"Gauuugaahhh…"

Darcy regarded Tony with a mix of concern and fascination. "Aww, did your brain go kablooey, Stark?"

"Gahunnagaasbiggerontheinside ! It's bigger on the inside. Why's it bigger on the inside?" He had an adorably confused look on his face.

Steve turned from where he and Natasha were regarding a large clock on a wall with 42 hands pointing in different directions. "Darcy, is this thing a clock, and is it telling me that the time is 'not quite too late for cocktails' on some place called Jalian 17?"

Darcy leaned against the dashboard, showing no sign that their surroundings were anything other than normal. "Yeah, it's a clock, Steve, but let me tell you this: It is ALWAYS time for cocktails on Jalian 17. Not a bad place for a party."

Clint and Bruce seemed to be determined to ignore the impossible situation and were watching Tony have a minor brain meltdown.

"Wow," Clint murmured to Bruce, as Tony began to stick his head in and out of the door like a demented prairie dog. "It's like watching four-way car wreck in slow motion."

"But-but-but… Where are you putting the extra mass?" Tony howled. "This just isn't physically possible!"

Darcy looked stern. "Not possible for you maybe, but surely you realize that there are species and people out there smarter and more advanced than yourself, Stark?"

Natasha studied Darcy. "You're offended."

Unreadable for a moment, Darcy's face then cleared and she shook her head. "Nah! It's understandable for humans to react this way. They almost always do."

She looked at all of them for a moment before clapping her hands, "Now, I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, so let's get them out of the way. Who's first?"


	5. Not an update but IMPORTANT

Hey guys! Not an update and I really hate doing this to you but…

I've mentioned before that I have absolutely no clue where I am going with this story. I was inspired when I read the prompt and the first chapter just came to me, and then everything just went downhill…

There is no way that I can continue this story in a linear way, day-after-day type thing that I have been trying to do. It's just not my writing style and this story fights me at every turn. I have however, written an epilogue/ending that I would have put up at the end of the story, whenever that was.

So here are your options…

I can just put the epilogue up so you can see the other part of the story that was inspired

OR

I can stop trying to write the way I was and start putting up 'literary montages' as it were, like little episodes of adventures, after all the awkward explaining has been done. And then post the epilogue.

OR

A mixture. I can put the epilogue up and then start a sequel where it would be all the little snippets, like a drabble story.

I don't want to give up guys, I love this story and this idea and I love all of you guys.

So drop a comment/review and let me know what you want. If you don't, I won't know your opinion and your opinion matters to me.

I appreciate it!


End file.
